Rain
by Mango-llama
Summary: Having missed the constant rain of London, Jason enjoys his first rain storm in Atlantis while his friends watch on. (Implied Jagorus) - Twoshot


**I don't really know where this came from, but I've been meaning to get something written about this because its been floating around in my head for ages. Sorry its not very good, I've had a really long break from writing so I'll probably go over this at a later date. Enjoy!**

* * *

Staring at the triangle he'd just drawn, Pythagoras found himself at a loss. It was difficult to concentrate with the constant thunder of the rain outside, and there was a crack in the roof, letting in a steady trickle hammering on the end of the table. On days like these most people stayed inside after setting up pots to gather the water and Pythagoras was no different.

The rain had started in the night and almost immediately the sheer sound had woken him. After waiting for sleep to retake him, Pythagoras resigned himself to the fact he would be awake for the rest of the night, and turned to his faithful triangles to occupy his time.

Sitting in the main room come Jason's bedroom, the mathematician had noticed that while he found sleeping when it was raining difficult, the same could not be said for all the residents. Jason was sleeping soundly, curled up in his sheets looking as content as Pythagoras wished he could be.

As light began to pour in, the rays still dampened by the thick clouds, Hercules grumbled awake and joined Pythagoras at the table.

"By the gods, I could not sleep with that racket outside" The larger man droned, and Pythagoras nodded sympathetically even though he knew for a fact Hercules had been snoring his head off most of the night.

"We'll get enough to fill the stores, and then it'll pass" Pythagoras assured. "In any ca-"

"What's that?" Both men jumped, flinching away when their slumbering companion in the far corner of the room suddenly burst awake. Bolting upright in his bed, Jason looked to the ceiling, then the window, and then gave his friends what they could only describe as manic.

His smile was broad and his eyes were wide, his entire body seemed alive with excitement.

"Its raining" Jason breathed, the awe in his voice making Pythagoras' chest ache.

Then the dark haired man jumped up from his bed- almost tripping over as his covers wrapped around his legs- and all but threw himself over to the window. Shoving his arm out the window, Jason laughed as slightly warm rain quickly soaked his arm up to the elbow.

Once again, he looked at his friends.

"Its raining! Pythagoras, Hercules, its really raining!"

Hercules' brow furrowed. "Yes" He said slowly. "And it will be for a few more days yet, which means very little work or sleep for us"

Rather than dampening his mood, the news seemed to elate Jason further and he _bounced_ with excitement. Then, he did the strangest thing.

"Can I go out in it?" Jason asked Pythagoras, like a child would their parent.

Pythagoras blinked. "You... want to go out in the rain?"

Jason nodded hastily.

Pythagoras barely nodded before Jason was pulling off his shirt and darting out the door. After a few moments, Hercules and Pythagoras heard a 'woop!' and the sounds of deep laughter. Exchanging looks, the two men approached the window and brushed the curtain aside.

Spinning in the street was their friend, his legs already covered in wet mud from the road and hair plastered to his forehead. His skin glistened, the sand and dust from the hot Atlantis days washed away. With each rain drop Jason seemed to come more and more alive. Soon more faces appeared at the windows, wondering what all the fuss was about, and people began to point and talk amongst themselves as Jason basked in the down pour.

It was an almost magical sight. It was as though Jason were Zeus himself, completely in his element.

The thought froze Pythagoras.

As Hercules made a muted sulking comment and retreated back to the dry of their home, Pythagoras stood stock still by the window watching his friend enjoy the storm.

Jason looked alive in way he hadn't in all the time Pythagoras had known him.

There was something strange about his friend and Pythagoras had known it since he came crashing into his home. As he and Hercules had agreed, Jason was special. He came knowing nothing of Atlantis, with the mark of the Oracle hanging around his neck and these extraordinary levels of agility and strength. Much to Hercules' jealousy, Medusa had said once that Jason was like the carved statues at the palace and just the sight of him had many flustered.

Jason was almost godly in his skills and appearance, and how his sheer reaction to a storm complete with thunder, lightning and powerful winds.

Godly.

Jason was special.

_How special?_ Pythagoras wondered as he finally moved away from the window and returned to his triangles.

Very, he decided when Jason eventually returned, dripping water all over the floor and smile bright enough to rival the sun-

-or the shocks of lightning in the skies.

* * *

**Side note for Cross My Heart readers; sorry its been so long since I updated that story, I promise there will be more but I did lose my muse for it. Its coming back, but please be patient and I'll try and get a chapter or two out before Christmas x I love you all so much and I am so, so sorry for the ridiculous wait x**


End file.
